My Enemy
by DemonQueenBee
Summary: "They" say that you can be your own worst enemy. "They" had no idea how right they were. - A strict TimRae with a twist.
1. Chapter 1

Warning: It is 1 a.m. and I should be asleep but school work and waiting has kept me up so I worked on this fic on the meantime. May have errors. Let me know I'll fix them.

 **My Enemy**

" **You really are your own worst enemy."**

 **Chapter 1**

"In this universe, my Angela died at age 4 when her parents murdered her," he said to his longtime butler, Alfred.

Alfred looked at the monitor and then to his master.

"In this universe," he continued. "She died in a car accident. In this universe, she was happily married to my alternate version but we both died in a fire. She's gone in every universe she exists in. 205 universes out of 5,321 known universes and she's gone in all of them. In this universe I am married with children, in this universe, I never lost my father. In this universe I never became Batman. In this universe, I am a young vigilante named Red Robin, a sidekick to their universes current Batman."

"Fascinating," the butler replied as they both looked at the screen. "But how will this help our universe."

"You didn't let me finish Alfred," he replied. "In the universe where I am the Red Robin, Angela is dead of course. My beautiful Nightingale was just never meant to live."

The butler looked to his master who had a sad look in his deep blue eyes.

"In that universe," Batman continued. "Angela died because of the devils' hell child. Just like here but in different circumstances. She's special, the girl. She exists in this universe and this universe only. Just like he exists in ours and in ours only. They're so similar but they aren't the same. They aren't alternate versions of themselves, I cannot explain it. Both are one of a kind. Here, he was Angelas older brother and he killed her to let Satan in. In their world, the girl, she was Angelas daughter and she was also made to let in the devil, their devil. Every earth seems to have one, a hell child. Many died before their destiny could come to fruition. Some succeeded and destroyed their earth. Some succeeded but were stopped and defeated. But she was so different. Her destiny came when she was only 15, the youngest of all 5,321 of them but in the end, she took her fate into her hands and stopped her devil father in his tracts and saved her world."

Alfred noticed that his master looked impressed, a hard feat indeed.

"She is what we need to stop him," he said to Alfred. "She looks like her, doesn't she."

Alfred looked at his master's face. He was very focused on the young woman.

"She's stunning as well," he said.

"She is master," Alfred replied. "But she is still quite young, hardly 20 years old."

"Yes," Batman said. "Both of them are 20 years my junior but that doesn't really matter. I only need her for her power. I'll return her after if she survives."

"Of course Master Timothy," Alfred said as he bowed. "I shall fetch you some tea before your journey."

"Thank you, Alfred," Timothy replied. "I'll try to return quickly."

Alfred nodded and exited the Bat Cave to enter his late masters' Manor.

...

"You are aggravating," she said to the young man who currently had her in bed rest, a nice herbal tea at her side and a small library awaiting her.

The young man in question, Red Robin aka Tim Drake, and he was currently fluffing her pillow like the nerdy mother hen he was. All the while Raven was glaring at him. It was his partially fault that she had to be in bed-rest and he refused to let her do anything.

It had been a fight against Slade that had gone wrong. It had been late at night and the Titans had just finished fighting the Hive Five. Robin and Nightwing had both been injured and so she healed them which had tired her somewhat. It would have been fine but then Slade attacked them directly and with his bots.

He took advantage of her fatigue and attacked her. He beat her to a pulp while Beastboy, Starfire, and the two Bird boys fought his bots. She could still feel the steal of his boot digging into her back as he ripped her leotard In a sick and twisted reenactment of their time on her birthday, only this time he could hurt her.

And shoot her.

He had pulled out his gun and shot in the back of her leg. Not a kill shot but a way to make her suffer. Her scream had been almost as loud as the gunshot and Red Robin had tried to come to her rescue but a bot stopped him. Luckily Beast Boy was able to tackle Slade away which gave the rest of the team enough time stop the bots.

Unfortunately, that meant that Raven had to wait on the cold floor, bleeding, bruised and beaten as she waited for her team to beat the bots and the mercenary. She was too weak to heal and the blood loss made her become dizzy. She blacked out but woke up in the infirmary wing with Tim wiping off sweat from her brow. She had apparently become infected and almost septic, causing her to be out cold for 3 whole days.

Now she was in her room but she wasn't at full enough strength to heal so Tim ordered her to stay and rest.

"I just worry about you Raven," he said as he handed her the tea. "Slade has been extremely brutal against you lately and I worry."

Raven sighed. It was true. After messing with Beast Boy about Terras so-called amnesia he decided he was bored and turned his attention to her. Grabbing her in fights, secluding her, hurting her. Whether he wanted her dead or not was also unclear since he had ample opportunity to kill her but so far just liked to mess with her mind and physically torture her.

"I know Tim," she replied. "I guess I can rest for the next few days."

Tim smiled. His tired face suddenly gaining some life. She loved his smile.

Tim leaned towards her and pushed her hair behind her ear. Then he leaned closer and kissed her.

It had been a new development, the kissing, but it was definitely not unwanted. He had only been on the team for about a year when Nightwing was needed in Gotham to take Batman's cowl while he was presumed dead. He had come to replace Dick since the Titans always needed a Robin on their team. They became friends very fast because they were both book nerds and enjoyed a quiet setting with some tea/coffee. Then the quiet friendship turned into a friendship full of conversations about intelligent topics. A few weeks ago they had been enjoying their drinks in his room when they got into a friendly argument over the ending of the book. She hated it, he loved it. They argued on who was right then he spontaneously kissed her and she kissed back.

It had been a secret some-what-relationship since then and she was happy, as was he.

Their moment was ruined by the blaring alarms.

"Get some rest Raven," he said with a quick last hiss to her chakra. "I'll be back to check on you when we're done."

Raven nodded and laid down to sleep, the darkness overtaking her tired body quickly.

...

He made it to their universe with relative ease. He had the technology so it wasn't surprised.

Their headquarters was silly, he thought to himself. A giant T.

When he was part of a group of young heroes they hid in space. He still used the Batcave as did the Batman before him. Those were hard to get to. The T was a sitting duck of a target. He got into it much too easily.

She was asleep, weak and fragile but he knew she had an unmatched power hidden in her tiny, delicate body.

Angela, his Nightingale was a normal human who's mother was a cult leader and sacrificed her only daughter, just a baby, to be able to birth a son for that devil. Angela had fortunately survived. An alternate dimensions leader had seen what occurred and saved her, then they gifted with a magical staff that allowed her to train under their teachings. Angela had been powerful as well but her brother was nearly unstoppable. She had been able to seal him away but at the expense of her life.

To make matters worse, it was a temporary fix. That's why he needed the girl. She was stronger, her fix would be permanent, he hoped.

He walked to the girls' bed.

She looked like Angela but also not like her. Angela was pale but this girl was paler, grey actually, and Angela had black hair, she had violet locks. Plus the little gem on her forehead, that was quite different but it suited the young woman.

She was stunning but what did he expect, she may not have been Angela but she was a part of her and Angela was the most beautiful women in the world.

He brushed his finger over her forehead, pushing a strand away. This caused her to stir and begin to awaken.

"Tim?" she asked confused as she opened her eyes. "What's wrong?"

She opened her eyes and they went wide.

"Batman?" she said with a quiver in her voice.

He smirked.

It was good to know that Batman struck fear into the hearts of all in this universe as well.

"Hello, Raven."

...

 **End**

 **I have too many fics going on but this plot bunny just cannot be ignored. I like this trope. Let me know what yall think!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Raven made sure to discreetly press her distress button on the bed. At the same time, the man posing as Batman removed his cowl to reveal a familiar face.

"Let me introduce myself," he said getting closer as she got farther away. "My name is Timothy Drake."

Raven blinked in surprise.

"What?" she said confused.

Knowing he was not Tim and feeling something off and dark about him she called to her power, her eyes glowing white.

"Wait!" He said raising his arms. "Let me explain."

Raven stared at the man. He did look remarkably like her Tim but he seemed older and harder.

She didn't trust him.

"Are you a time traveler?" she asked.

He shook his head no.

"My name is Timothy Drake Wayne," he continued. "And I'm from an alternate universe. I need your help."

Before she could ask what he needed he was suddenly kicked away by another man in a cowl. Before the older Tim could do anything he was grabbed by Superman who quickly flew in.

"Call Red Robin here quickly," Batman said to her as Superman carried away the struggling man who was yelling unintelligible things.

"What's going on?" She asked Batman, her Batman.

"A big problem," he replied.

Raven sat in confusion as she began trying to call Tim.

...

Tim, her Tim, returned about an hour later and immediately came to her side.

"Batman said you were attacked?!" He said grabbing her arms and then giving her a look over.

"No," she replied grabbing his wandering hands. "Tim calm down, I wasn't attacked per se. I'm completely okay!"

He stopped his search for injury and then let a breath of relief.

Raven led him to the couch and room a seat.

"What happened?" He asked as he sat down next to her. "Bruce only mentioned an attack. I got worried, I left you here to fend for yourself."

Raven rolled her eyes.

"Which I can do," she started. "I'm okay, I'm not too sure what's going on but it looks like we have universe jumpers."

Tim raised an eyebrow.

"Universe what?" he asked.

"People who travel to alternate universes," the deep voice of Batman said suddenly.

The two younger heroes both jumped out of their skin and looked towards the man who was at the door.

"Raven," Batman said to her. "He refuses to speak to anyone but you."

Raven looked towards Tim who had a worried look upon his face.

"Bruce, what's going on?" Tim asked his mentor. "I don't feel safe letting Raven go into whoever this alternate universe person is. Who is here anyway? What could they possibly want?"

Batman looked at Raven as if saying 'you haven't told him' and Raven looked away. There hadn't been time.

"Who is here Bruce?" he asked with a stern voice.

"He's you, or at least an alternate version of you" Raven said. "However, I don't think he can be trusted."

Tim looked confused and shocked.

A possibly evil version of Timothy Drake was scary. Tim was on his way to becoming the greatest detective alive and he was an amazing Red Robin.

"He's his universes Batman," Raven added.

Tims eyes couldn't get bigger. This was going to be a weird day.

"Let's go find out what he wants," Batman said motioning for them to get up.

Tim stood up and held his hand out to Raven who took it. He smiled at her wanting to reassure her.

"We'll be right outside," he replied. "I'll always be here for you."

Raven blushed. An action that didn't go unnoticed by the man in the batsuit.

...

They had put the man behind a two-way mirror and had microphones set to hear what he was saying to Raven.

Tim looked at the man who they had unmasked. He was older than him which was confusing but he did look like him but as Raven had said, there was something about him that seemed dark and untrustworthy.

"What is happening between you two?" Batman asked.

Tim ignored Batman and his prowling ways. Batman just huffed.

Then the other Tim began to speak.

...

"You are as lovely as she was," Tim, the older Tim, said to her.

Raven had sat down in front of the man who was tied down. Still, she got a strange sense from him. It was eerie almost bordering on creepy. She wanted out.

"Why are you here? "she said cutting to the chase.

The darker Tim looked at her, almost leering. It made her cringe.

"I already told you," he replied. "I need your help."

Raven also kept an emotionless face.

"I need more information than that," she replied.

He looked so much like her Tim but he was fairly older. He had harder features and a darkness in him that made her shudder. He was also staring at her with his pretty blue eyes and it made her want to leave.

"My universe is in trouble," he said. "And **I need your help**. You, with your unique and special soul, are the only one who can stop him."

Her special soul. She would have to do some research on alternate universe later.

"Stop who?" she asked him.

He looked at her and stared deep into her eyes as if challenging her to deny his help.

"Him," he said once more in a cryptic manner. "He wants to let the devil into our world. We need to stop him."

Raven frowned. She knew what he was alluding to.

She didn't want to do this.

...

Hours later after Raven had finished talking to Drake (as Raven had decided to call him) she had decided to do some research on souls and universes. Tim decided to do the same thing.

Both had spent a good portion of the rest of the day looking things up but now they were together in her room.

Lips clashing together, his hands traveling up and down her torso and hers on his naked chest. The two birds were enjoying one another's company. Tim pulled back suddenly and Raven could sense he was worried and also confused.

"Do I really share a soul with that man," he asked her suddenly. "He just seems so wrong and I don't want to believe that he's what I might turn into."

Raven shook her head and maneuvered him so he was laying his head on her thighs so she could run her hand through his hair. He liked the feeling.

"Alternate universes are numerous. We only know of a few. They are being created at every moment. But they aren't created in strange time loops. No, it's more like they're copy and pastes of the previous universe if something goes wrong. The first alternate universe was created by a man who lost his young son in a fire he caused. He knew to mess with time could be catastrophic so he used powerful magic to create a copy of our universe to ensure survival of at least one. It was 2000 years ago when the first alternate universe was created. Since then many more have been created. It was like a computer program where someone copy pasted everyone's souls and created semi-identical ones that are able to change over time. Some universes change dramatically some don't. Obviously, he is from a semi-different universe but I'll tell you this Tim. You aren't him. His soul may possibly be a copy but it's strayed so far that it's completely different from yours. You're much better. Purer."

She looked down at the young man who was in deep thought, his blue eyes staring into space

"That doesn't mean I can't turn into something like that" he replied sitting up.

Raven looked into his eyes and could feel his anxiety. After what happened with the Joker when he was a child he always felt he had a darkness in him he would never be able to control. She didn't see it. She only saw the light that was his pure soul. Her dorky but serious Tim.

"You never will," she said kissing him, " I promise you"

He kissed back.

The two lovebirds fell asleep in each other an embrace moments later.

...

 _Raven woke up and found herself in pitch blackness. She couldn't see anything but she felt something touching her. It was soft touches of her arms and face. Like gentle caresses from a lover not her lover. It made her shudder_

 _Mine._

 _It was a voice but she neither tell if it was male or female. It was just an inexplicable voice_

 _Forever mine._

 _Mine._

 _Forever._

 _She tried to move but she couldn't tell if she was successful or not. She could only feel the touch._

 _Mine._

...

Raven woke up with a cold sweat on her body and a worried Tim by her side.

"Everything okay," he asked as he began to gently massage her shoulders trying to soothe her.

She breathed in.

"Yeah," she replied. "Just a nightmare."

"About what," Tim asked.

"I don't know," she replied honestly.

Before she could elaborate the sirens went off.

"Trouble," Tim said helping her up.

Raven nodded and followed him out to the meeting room.

...

 **Sorry for the weird long explanation on universes..I'm still trying to work out the kinks and when I finally think I have it a new one comes up!**


End file.
